


Chuck and Kittens

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kittens, Lucifer Possessing Nick, Lucifer in the Bunker, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of planning for battle, Chuck collects kittens from outside the Bunker. Lucifer soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck and Kittens

"Dad, what's with the kittens?"

Chuck looks at him puzzled, like the question doesn't make sense to him, though Lucifer feels more inclined to think his father's expression resembles a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Which is ridiculous, since whatever Chuck was doing that earned himself that look, was hardly done subtly.

"Err...what do you mean?"

He doesn't say it, but quietly points at the dozens of different colored kittens crowding the war room table. They're all meowing and irritating him and if they had been a different species, he would have blown them up with a snap of his fingers. The defensive stance Chuck takes may imply that he hopes Lucifer won't do just that.

Only a decent explanation will spare these kittens from the Devil's wrath. Since they _are_ kittens, and not apes, he'll be kicking them out one by one if Chuck doesn't say something.

Call him sentimental if you like.

Chuck gulps, but remains firm on his feet. Lucifer would be laughing at the vulnerable look on his father if not for noise grating his nerves.

"They're...cute."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

"So?"

Chuck smiles, nervously.

"So...I want to, keep them."

That makes little sense to Lucifer.

"Shouldn't we be planning a way to gank Aunt Amara?"

Chuck looks somewhat thoughtful, but years of knowing this guy has taught Lucifer that unless he looks downright miserable, he is not going to back down from a decision. He's starting to miss the apologetic God he had been speaking to just four hours ago.

"Sure you don't want to keep them?"

Lucifer shakes his head, careful not to show too much anger. He doesn't want to alert the hunters. His skin is already crawling with how much time he's been forced to spend being near Dean Winchester.

Unfortunately, the distaste is very noticeable to Chuck, who comes dashing around the table and stands directly between Lucifer and the kittens.

"Please don't hurt them!"

Lucifer pops a small grin, but it's half-amused at best.

"I won't. I'll just...feed them to auntie since it might cause her to cough up hairballs."

There's a lot wrong with Chuck appearing utterly offended by that remark. In all honesty, it was a joke, a bad one it seems.

"F-Father?"

Here comes the baby angel.

Lucifer peers over his shoulder to see Castiel staring at the abundance of kittens, a few of which are climbing off the table and onto the chairs. Chuck looks at his younger son almost pleadingly, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice him.

After a few minutes of silence, Castiel turns to look at Chuck and says,

"Can we...keep them? They're cute."

Chuck smiles proudly at the suggestion, while Lucifer feels infuriated by the angel's acceptance in keeping pets, aware that from this point on, he'll be listening to kitten meowing all day long. He almost, _almost_ misses the company of his "beloved" aunt.

Lucifer walks back down the hall, away from the stupid situation and nearly bumps into Sam, who can hear the kittens.

"L-Lucifer...what's going on?"

Surely, if it weren't for said stupid situation, Lucifer would've relished in the lingering fear Sam has for him. Instead, he points a thumb over his shoulder and says,

"Go check for yourself."

And Sam does, and pretty much curses the Lord right in the Lord's face.

Lucifer manages a small snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to make me feel better. I hope you all liked it~


End file.
